If They Were Real
by HermioneKate
Summary: What would happen if the vampires were real, and they moved back to Forks after a few years. What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. Mostly.

My name is Annie. I live in Forks, Washington, with my mum, dad and two brothers. I'm 17 years old, and go to school at Forks High. Yes, I have read Twilight, and no, I didn't like it. Vampires in Forks, seriously? How likely is that? Not at all.

So, it's a cold, dreary November night, and I'm sitting in my bedroom. It's a Saturday, so I'm watching all the crazy tourists go by and admire the various sights in town. Why did my mum offer for our house to be 'The Swan House'? It's just ridiculous!

So here I am, sitting at my window and waiting for the day to end. I pick up my book, The Hobbit, and begin to read. I sit there for a while, until my mobile starts to ring, and I see that it's my best friend Jessica. I pick up and am immediately bombarded by her exuberant voice.

"Guess what Annie, there's a new family here in Forks!"

"Wow," I reply. Jess and I have very different views on what is interesting. She enjoys shopping and boys, while I'm more of the 'maths achiever'. But, we've been friends since the beginning of forever, or so it felt, so it worked. She got me dressed appropriately, and I helped her with work. And neither of us minded about this arrangement.

"And I hear that they're all really good looking as well!" Leave it to Jess to be more interested in their looks than anything else. I was mainly just hoping that they weren't stuck up and evil. Forks was home to many of them. Far too many of them.

"How many kids are there?" I figured it was am advisable idea to get all the facts so I wasn't behind at school on Monday.

"Six kids, all adopted, and apparently they're all like, together!"

"And by together you mean…,"

"Dating together." Okay that was just a bit too weird.

"Isn't that just a bit too strange. If they're you know, living together or something?"

"It is, but, if their parents are all fine with it, which I could never believe happening, then I suppose there shouldn't be too many problems with it."

"Okay then. Have you actually seen them yet?"

"No, but Jen told me, Lenny told her, that Ang told him, that her mum told her Mrs Smith saw them driving towards their house yesterday. They're all about our age apparently."

"Where are they living? No houses have been for sale recently, have they?" I was particularly curious about this.

"Here's the best part, they have a massive house about 5 miles out of town. It's massive, and, according to Jim at least, is probably worth a fortune!"

Great. Good looking and rich. Even better than before. I decided that I had heard enough, and it seemed so had Jess. I spent the next half an hour listening to her telling me all about the dinner date that her boyfriend Jim had taken her on the night before. She wasn't too impressed though, and I don't blame her, the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles wasn't exactly an original location for a romantic dinner.

After another 15 minutes or so, I was beginning to get a bit bored with Jess's comparison of dates she had gone on, so I finally took matters into my own hands.

"I have to go now Jess, talk to you at school okay?" I needed to be left alone for a while; my head was really starting to hurt with all that dating talk.

"Okay, see you later Annie!"

"See you Jess." I hung up the phone and lay down on my small bed. I was just beginning to start relaxing, when my little brother James decided that it was a great idea to burst into my bedroom.

"Annie, Annie, Annie! Mum said you need to go downstairs and get your dessert. She made cookies Annie, cookies!" My little brother was so gullible. Little did he realize those 'cookies' were in fact oats with carrot. He would believe anything though, as most 6 year old boys would. Nick, who was 10, not quite so much.

"Tell Mum that I'm not having dessert, I'm just going to bed, okay?"

I should have known he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"But it's so early Annie. You can't go to sleep!"

"It's 8:30, James, I can go to sleep. Now go away."

He left with that, and I slipped away into a restless slumber…..


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on Monday morning, excited to begin a new week, and to go to school. I was anxious to see what the new kids were like, as where, to my suspicions, the rest of the Forks community. I felt quite sorry for the new kids already; I pitied them having to have all this attention. That was one thing the book had gotten right, anyone new to Forks automatically became the object of everyone's thoughts, suspicions, and, lastly, infatuations. Unfortunate, yes, but true none the less.

Personally, I didn't understand it. It wasn't exactly as though these people would generally want it. Or maybe they did, but to my experience, that wouldn't be the case. When I moved from Australia to Forks, I was 5, but I still remember how much I hated the attention that I received. Of course, back then no one had a crush on anyone else, so that was never a problem. Of course, no one would ever consider dating someone as plain as me…

I slowly rose from my bed, and walked down the staircase in front of my door. As I got into our small kitchen, I saw my mum sitting, drinking coffee and reading the Seattle Times. I resembled my mum a fair bit, her strawberry blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes, although, I had inherited my Dad's height, and not my mum's.

I cleared my throat, startling her, as she had not yet noticed my presence in the room. Not surprising really, I thought to myself, as a small publisher in Seattle, once she got reading barely anything could break the connection that she felt to the book.

"Darling, you're up! I took your brothers to school already, and I have a piece of bread for you to toast for breakfast, is that fine," she asked, always the concerned mother.

"That's fine Mum, it won't be a problem. Don't you need to be at work?"

"I decided to wait for you." Typical protective Mum.

"You don't need to do that Mum, I'm almost an adult. I'll be moving out soon enough you do realize."

"That's partly the reason I stayed. We need to talk about your colleges. Where are you applying?"

I hadn't really thought about that yet. This was going to be annoying.

"Well, Seattle, I suppose, and Dartmouth, Alaska, maybe even somewhere back in Australia." That should cover me for now, although I suppose I really need to get onto that.

"Well, your father and I will support you in whatever you want, so don't worry about applying for wherever you want."

Dad was the head of police, so he wanted me to go for something army or police force based. Everyone always said that he was the best chief Forks had had since Charlie Swan, who had retired after his daughter was killed in a car accident. I feel really sorry for the guy, even though I never even met him. He'd been dead for like, 20 years before I was born. There was a memorial park named after him, and a gym building at school after his daughter. No, it wasn't Isabella Swan, just Isabel. That was a major typo on his regard.

I finished eating my slightly burnt piece of toast, said goodbye to Mum, walked out the door and got into my Holden car.

**EPOV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Carlisle?" asked a voice coming from downstairs, that I recognised as Rosalie's.

I was anxious about coming back to Forks, especially after the publication of Twilight. I knew we shouldn't have told Stephenie about our story! We trusted her with it, but that crazy vampire had decided that it was a great idea to be absolutely crazy and send it off to a publisher! What was she thinking! At least Charlie, Renee and all Bella's friends were long dead, there's a firm difference between 1956 and 2008!

Anyway, everything had become very risky for us, as our last names, first names, and species were now known to the whole world in the shape of a bestseller novel and movie franchise! At least Jake and Nessie decided they would go off on their own for a while, so we didn't have to deal with even more people wondering.

All our names had been changed round in preparation for this adventure, Emmett and I were Leo and Edward Masen, Alice and Bella were Sally and Marie McCarty, and Jasper and Rosalie were Jack and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was adamant about not changing her name.

I was extremely put out that I didn't get to be directly related to Bella, but then again, one couldn't have anything in life. I was however, glad that my days of being constantly sort after by infatuated teenage girls were, more or less, over. That was one thing I was sure not going to miss.

"It'll all be fine, I haven't seen any problems," I heard Alice reassuring Rose. We weren't at all deterred by this; after all, Alice hadn't seen Bella, had she. Make no mistake, I was incredibly glad that I got Bella in my life, but none of us wanted to have to run into any issues quite along that magnitude again.

_Stop thinking that way Edward, _Alice's thoughts berated me. _If you keep that attitude up then when Bella gets to your bedroom in 5 seconds she will be incredibly upset, and will break a table and have to go to the office. On her first day too! And you can be sure that will get all the boys after her!_

That deterred me, and I focused on an image of Bella in her wedding dress. We had gotten married again last summer, much to my enjoyment, and so she had gotten a brand new dress, that looked absolutely marvellous on her. I was very much enjoying that vision, when I heard the angel herself walking in.

"Alice wants to dress me up for school today; can you tell her not to?" Bella begged. She had the cutest look on her face, one that I could never resist.

We heard a screeching sound from downstairs, "Edward Cullen don't you dare!" Alice was not happy.

"Bella love, let's go to the meadow why don't we?" I asked the love of my life.

"Don't you dare say yes to him Isabella Cullen, otherwise you are dead meat, understand. I will disown you as my sister forever!" Alice was _really_ not happy now.

"Be back by 9 to get in the car!" Esme shouted up.

"And don't have _too _much fun guys," added Emmett. We were always the subject of joking for Emmett. Not that I minded, although Bella did

I pulled Bella onto my back, and we shot out the window towards our special meadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I may own many things, but Twilight isn't, and will never be, mine. **

**BPOV**

Alice was furious. Ever since I had gotten back home, she had been refusing to talk to me, and had been shooting death glares all the time. Edward kept cringing, which suggested that Alice was sending him hateful thoughts. I don't understand why she is so annoyed; we have the rest of eternity to play 'Bella Barbie' after all. It's not like I'm going to just drop dead or something.

So here I am, sitting in the back seat of Rose's Ferrari, next to Alice. Rose is trying to make conversation, but Alice is refusing. Stubborn pixie psychic.

"Alice, if we're going to be sisters, in both real and fake life, you need to start talking to me. Otherwise this is never going to work!"

She couldn't argue with that. It was a necessity of being a Cullen to stick together, and that was what we were going to do.

Alice had something else in mind.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I will talk to you once again if you promise to let me dress you for school for the next year, and if you go shopping with me every weekend for two months. Is that reasonable to you?"

I just wanted my best friend back, so I agreed, "Yes Alice, I'll let you dress me for school and we can go shopping. Now, can I please have my best friend and sister back?"

"Of course you can, now let's go to high school!" She was excited now.

"Hey guess what Bells?" Rose asked, "They named a gym after you in honour of your death. A gym! You'll get to play, in a gym that's named in honour of you! That's so cool don't you think!"

Rose and I had now gotten past all of the problems in our relationship. Ever since I went to her to help save Nessie, we have become the best of friends, as I had finally done something that was, in her view, right. This made living in the Cullen house a lot easier, as no one felt any personally antagonising thoughts towards anyone else.

"We're here, we're here, and we're here!" Alice exclaimed loudly, excited to come back to this rainy, drear place.

Forks hadn't changed much since I last came to school here, back when I was a human, and the buildings were even more so. The same grey, washed away paint on the walls, and the layout of the school was the same. Rosalie parked the car next to Edward's Volvo; he still hadn't gotten over that obsession. I was thinking that I had something to do with that though, I think the Volvo just brought back memories…..

"Okay girlies, what's the game plan?" Emmett questioned us all. We had already covered this at home, but he and Rose had been….busy.

"We walk in; get timetables, the same old riff raff." Rose stated.

"Then," Alice continued, "We introduce ourselves to some of the people here, as we all know, Forks citizens find it very strange for us to just blend in. We also need to clearly show that we are together, so that no one will get any ideas to ask us out or anything."

It was my go now. "We do this for a while, and them we slowly sink into that background, and people will start to leave us alone. We will them revert to, limited people action, and eventually get to none. Alice say that this plan will work, didn't you Alice?"

"Yep," she replied. It was so useful having a psychic in the family; we barely needed to worry about anything.

"Good thing you're so smart, we now even have a plan," a voice whispered in my ear, as two arms encircled my stomach. I turned round and looked my husband in the eye. And I had a great idea. I slowly lifted my shield and thought,

_Maybe we should get started on showing the word we're together, don't you think?_

"Hmm," he murmured and his lips touched mine, and we showed the world that we were not available. Sometimes, I wished that we were able to be married, because, who wouldn't want to be married to the most wonderful man in the world?

"And who wouldn't want to be married to the most beautiful woman in all of creation?" he asked me. Oops, I hadn't realized my shield was still up. I put it back up again, protecting my mind from my husband's powers. Although I didn't mind him seeing occasionally, I liked my private thoughts to remain, well, private.

"Well, let's get this party on the road why don't we?" Jasper asked, and he offered his arm to Alice. My relationship with Jasper was a lot easier as well now I had been changed. We both enjoyed each other's company, and now that he no longer had to fight the urge to drink me dry, we were able to talk, and be within 2 metres of each other without anyone needing to worry about attempts on my life. This also made Edward rest considerably easier.

Edward offered me his hand, which I immediately took, and we proceeded towards the front office.

**APOV**

"Look over there Annie, that's them, it's them!" Jess whispered in my ear. To say she was excited was an understatement, she was ecstatic! As they got out of the car, I was instantly surprised. Even from across the car park I could see how insanely good looking they all were. There was a blonde girl, who was tall, and looked absolutely terrifying. There was a small, short haired girl, who looked to be jumping up and down with excitement, talking to a long haired brunette, who looked very annoyed about something. She was shaking her head disbelievingly. And their car looked like that a movie star would drive, but admittedly, they probably could be movie stars if they wanted.

In the other car, that was a considerably more modest Volvo, there were 3 men. One of them was massive, with the biggest muscles I had ever seen on a human being. He was amazingly intimidating. There was a blonde guy, who was smiling at the small girl, with a look of intense love. Well, I know one pairing at any rate. And lastly, a bronze haired god out from behind the wheel. I could hear Jess's gasp come from beside me, although I really don't blame her. He looked amazing. But them he started looking at the brunette with total adoration, equal to that of the blonde. Oh well, a girl could dream couldn't she?

"How are we ever going to have a chance with people like that? I mean, have you seen that blonde?" Jess asked me disbelievingly.

"Yes Jessica, I can see them just as well as you can. Anyway, don't you already have another boyfriend?"

Jessica had broken up with Jim yesterday, and a guy called Mike had asked her out straight away. Jess was extremely quick with the boyfriends. At that moment, the bronze haired one and the brunette started kissing!

"Is that even legal?" Jess asked me. "I mean, aren't they related? That's just eww."

They all started walking towards the office, and I turned towards Jessica.

"Come on Jess, let's go to class."


End file.
